my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
Kathrin
Kathrin '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. She is ranked #34 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 5,213. Wii Sports In Tennis, '''Kathrin '''is a Pro with a skill level of 1400 and she plays with Michael or Víctor. In Baseball, she is very good, with right around 700-800 in skill, and her team consists of her, Julie, Hayley, Ryan, Steph, Tatsuaki, Andy, Tyrone, and Yoko. '''Kathrin plays on the Baseball teams of Keiko, Michael, Jackie, Eva, Víctor, Shouta, Theo, and Saburo. In Boxing, she is also good, with her skill level between 689-846 points. Wii Sports Resort In Basketball, Kathrin is good. Her skill is around 735, and her teammates are Luca and Keiko. In Table Tennis, Kathrin is in Pro Class. Her level is 1376+ (the ninth-best player). In Swordplay, her level is only 56+ (the fourth-worst player). She is the eleventh-worst at Cycling, coming in 88th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Kathrin is an Advanced Mii. Wii Music In Wii Music, Kathrin's name is Suzanne, her favorite color is green instead of white, her eyes are blue instead of green, and her facial features are changed in size. New Wii Sports In New Wii Sports, her levels are the same as in original Wii Sports, except she appears on the Baseball teams of Keiko, Alvin, Michael, Jackie, Theodore, Eva, Shunta, and Víctor. She also can double with Dave Ramsey in Tennis. Trivia * Her Japanese name is カトリン(キャサリン、カトリーン、キャスリン等ともいう) * Her Wii Music name in Japanese is Suuzannu. * Kathrin is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in the level 20 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Matt. She is very defensive and strikes often. ** She appears to be thinner than everyone else, just like Hiroshi. * Much like Mike, Kathrin is only in Pro Class in Tennis and Table Tennis, opposite of Pierre. * In both Baseball and Basketball, Keiko is the first player to come after Kathrin. * In Baseball, she is the worst CPU that is guaranteed to appear on a Pro team (Saburo's team). * Kathrin appears in 12 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in stages 1, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 15, 17, 18, 19, and 20. * Kathrin and Naomi both have the same hairstyle and favorite color, and they're also both Advanced Miis in Wii Party. * Kathrin is ambidextrous because she is left-handed in Tennis and Table Tennis, but is right-handed in Baseball. * Even though Kathrin doesn't wear glasses or have a mole, she doesn't use the default value for either of these facial features. Her glasses are red, are moved three stages down, and are one stage smaller, and her mole is moved eight stages to the right, seven stages down, and is three stages smaller. * In her Wii Music artwork, as the name "Suzanne", she plays the Violin. ** Her eyes are bigger and in a different color, though. ** Her hair is also lighter. * She is the second-worst Mii to wear Black Armor, only behind Miyu. * Her skill level is always above 50. * In her Wii Party artwork, she seems to be playing Globe Trot, along with Chris. Category:White Outfit Miis